Grandline Side Story: False Devils
'''Grandline Side Story: False Devils '''is a seven-part series about the story of Bellwing Vale, a Marine who is trying to capture the infamous pirate Gehenna R. Ace, and the incompetence of his superior officers. Plot Episode 1: Red Sky at Night Vale is sent to the island of Kernatan in the South Blue, he was assigned the job of capturing the infamous and highly dangerous pirate known as Gehenna R. Ace, or better known by his honorary title of Dragon-slayer Ace of the Blue Flame, Vale is assigned a crew of three marines, all of whom were removed from their squadrons for different reasons, Vale is told by the higher-ups that this will not only be a dangerous mission, but that it will also be a bonding exercise. Episode 2: Old-School Values The team has received information from one of their sources that Ace has been spotted close to their position, Vale shuts himself in for four days to formulate a strategy to beat them, the team drag him out of his room to prove they're finally starting to get along, and they take him to the local bar, where the team gets hammered. Ace's ship docks at the port, and some of his crew head over to the bar. Episode 3: The Crashing Waves Ace catches word of the team sent to capture him, and sends some of crew members to capture the leader of the team, they capture Oden instead, as they are unable to find Vale. Ace himself destroys their ship with his martial arts, and issues a warning to the team that if they do not give up their mission then Oden will be executed. Episode 4: Once in a Blue Moon Vale decides it is their duty as upholders of justice to free Oden from Ace's clutches, he sneaks aboard their ship during the night, only to be confronted by Ace himself, who thinks he has come to tell him they are giving up, Vale uses this opportunity to free Oden, and lies to Ace by saying that they have ceased their mission. Episode 5: The Wind Returns Vale sends a message to his superior officers, asking for help in capturing Ace, unfortunately the message is intercepted by none other than Skyterror Paradise, who goes to the island himself to capture Ace. Vale and his crew are recovering from their freeing of Oden, and have no idea what is about to happen Episode 6: A New Light Skyterror Paradise arrives at the island and goes to find Ace, who has already left port, Vale and the others also go after Ace, as they are impatient about the response from the Marines, while being unaware that they did not even receive the message, or that they will have to fight Skyterror Paradise for the right to capture Ace. Episode 7: Shining Wind Ace and Skyterror Paradise begin to fight on Newbait Island, their battle creates a huge hurricane around the island, and causes the sea to become extremely rough, the team manage to land on the island, but are soon overwhelmed by the power of these two powerful fighters, the team manages to land a single hit on Ace, which shakes his concentration enough so that Skyterror Paradise manages to subdue Ace, although he escapes with the help of his crew, who kill Vale and Oden. Episode 7.5: A Red Sunrise Kiban retells the story to a tribunal of Marines, the episode ends with Ace capturing a vessel carrying a very important cargo, the Aoi Mera-Mera no Mi. Characters Protagonists * Bellwing Vale * Shanty Teki * Hannow Oden * Hannow Kiban Antagonists * Gehenna R. Ace * Paradise R. Vivaldo